Ruffing It
by RowdyClara
Summary: What happens when our two favorite outlaws (excuse me, EX-outlaws) are trailed by the strangest bounty hunter they've ever encountered?


**Ruffing It**

**An 'Alias Smith and Jones' fanfic**

By RowdyClara

**Author's Note:** I'm dedicating this fanfic to my very dear friend, AllTrekkedUp, who has encouraged me ever since I began writing fanfic and who introduced me to the wonderfully made show "Alias Smith and Jones". Thanks, AllTrekkedUp!

This is my first ASJ fanfic so please tell me what you thought and how I did on the boys!

* * *

"Is he still following?"

"I can't tell…oh wait! There he is."

"Shoot! Does he ever give up?"

The brown-haired ex-outlaw kicked his horse into a gallop. His partner raced close behind on his own mount. Their horses charged up the hill and through the trees. The creatures' mighty hooves pounded the earth and crushed the pine needles on the forest floor.

Hannibal Heyes' black hat hung by its stampede string; his hair whip

ped back in the wind. Kid Curry's blue shirt was soaking with sweat. Ringlets of wet, blonde curls were pasted onto his brow.

They reined their horses into a stream bubbling merrily through the woods. The pair rode on in the water, in an attempt to cut off their tracks. After riding a ways in the cool water, they left the stream, urging their horses onward and deeper into the forest.

They rode on for a while not speaking. Fifteen minutes later they slowed their horses to a trot. Both man and beast panted. Heyes undid his neckerchief and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Do you reckon we lost him, Heyes?" Kid asked. He was fanning his shirt, trying to cool off.

His partner shook his head. "I dunno, Kid," he panted a reply.

"Maybe we oughta give up. He's been so determined for the last three days an-"

"Give up?! Are you nuts, Kid? I'm not giving up to-to-to _that!_" Heyes snapped.

"Well, it was just a thought."

"Yeah? Well, quit thinkin'. That's my job."

Kid chose to ignore that remark, though his icy blue eyes fixed on Heyes for but a second. He looked over his shoulder and then back at Heyes. "What do you reckon we oughta do then, oh wise and mighty thinker?" He asked sarcastically. Hey, could he help it if Heyes thought he was so smart all the time?

"We need to keep riding." Heyes nudged his horse into a canter.

"But, Heyes-!" Kid stopped and growled in frustration. He hurried to catch up with Heyes.

They rode on until sunset and after Heyes had led them in several circles and up more streams, they made camp. No fire, of course.

"No fire?! But, Heyes, I'm hungry!" Kid protested.

"You're always hungry. Now shut up and eat your jerky." Heyes glanced up at Kid and was amused at the sight of his cousin shooting daggers with his eyes. When Kid stomped off toward where his horse was tethered, Heyes allowed himself a small smile. (And my goodness what a smile! Just look at that, ladies!)

Kid returned a short while later carrying his saddlebags. And grumbling. He threw down his saddlebags and sat down on his bedroll, glaring at Heyes with his signature Curry stare. He took a vicious bite of his jerky and continued glaring. (Nobody messes with a Kid who has an empty stomach, eh?)

Heyes glared back for a moment before shifting uncomfortably under the cold eyes. "Look, Kid, this isn't entirely my fault. You were the one who-" He stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes. "You hear that?" Heyes whispered. Kid nodded. In an instant, Heyes was on his feet and walking quickly to his still saddled horse.

"Wai' a mi'ute!" Kid tried to protest through the jerky in his mouth. Heyes was already on his horse. Kid growled and quickly grabbed his bedroll and saddlebags. The disgruntled partner mounted up and took off after Heyes.

A moment later, the abandoned camp was still and silent. There was nothing but the sounds of the forest…and an intruder who stepped into the clearing. A pair of brown eyes scanned the scene before him. Boot- and hoof- prints were there on the ground. A mark on the dirt where a bedroll had been lain and then picked up in a hurry. The eyes rested on a piece of jerky left behind in his quarry's haste. He picked it up and then followed the tracks of Kid Curry's and Hannibal Heyes' horses…

It was dark and Kid was riding his horse just in front of Heyes'. He was tired and hungry and cold. His stomach rumbled in protest. Did he mention hungry? He was sick and tired of running. Sick and tired of Heyes' brilliant plans. Sick and tired of his partner chattering away behind him. Sick and tired of- well, he was just plain 'sick and tired'. His mind made up, he reined his horse to a sudden stop making Heyes' horse squeal, not expecting it.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Heyes yelled from his saddle. He righted himself after falling onto his horse's neck.

"Heyes."

Heyes cocked his head slightly. He didn't like that tone of voice. "Kid, I don't like that tone of voice you're using." (See?)

"This is stupid."

"Stupid! But I'm just tryin' to-"

"We're gonna stop this right here and now." Kid dismounted and walked over to Heyes' horse. "Get off your horse, Heyes."

Heyes mouth gaped. "Get off? Now, c'mon, Kid. You and I both know that-Woah!" He landed on the ground with a thud. "Now why'd you do that for?!"

"Because we're stopping and we're gonna make camp. And I'm gonna sit down and light me a fire and we're both gonna sit down and eat supper. A nice _warm _supper. And then we're goin' to go to sleep." Kid's voice was calm and cool.

"But he's bound to catch up any minute-"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!"

"You wanna make somethin' of it?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I do!" Heyes balled his fists but Kid landed the first he tackled Heyes and they landed in a heap. Pretty soon they were both rolling on the ground; clouds of dust forming around them. It wasn't until their horses neighed and began to stomp their hooves that they stopped. Breathing hard, they both lay on their bellies facing the forest and listening.

"It's him! Oh no! I'm outta here!" Heyes started to get up and make for his horse when Kid pulled him back down on the ground. "Oof!"

"No. We're stayin' right here." (See, Heyes? I told you shouldn't mess with him when he's hungry.)

There it was! In the brush! A rustling in the leaves and it was coming in fast. There, the bush a few feet away wiggled and-

"Bark, bark!" A little black nose poked out of the bush and was quickly followed by a fluffy white body. Well, it was mostly white. It's legs and underbelly were covered in mud and it's long fluffy tail had leaves stuck in it.

Heyes groaned and rolled on his back. The small fluffy dog barked and wagged his tail happily, ecstatic to have finally caught up. He ran straight to Kid and put his paws in his lap, panting in his face.

"Kid, so help me! I told you not to feed him any of that food we had!"

Kid picked up the dog and held him out at arms length. The small dog wiggled and licked Kid's nose. Kid grinned and carried the dog over to his horse.

"What are you doing?" Heyes sat up and watched as Kid brought something out of his saddlebag. "No-No, Kid, don't!" Kid gave the dog another piece of jerky. And another. And another. "No!" Heyes groaned and flopped down on his back again.

**NOTE: The dog in this story is based on my big sister's Bichon mix who would do anything, I literally mean ANYTHING (absolutely not joking), for food. He gave me the idea to do this story when he walked on his hind legs from the front door all the way to his my big sister's bedroom for one itsy bitsy piece of hotdog. That and many other crazy things he does. The first thing he does every morning is go to the kitchen table and jump up in the chair, as if expecting breakfast. Crazy little dog.**


End file.
